laffalympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sahara Desert and Scotland
The Sahara Desert and Scotland is the fourth episode of Laff-a-Lympics. Premise The contestants do a dune buggy race and a "fill up the oasis well" contest in the Sahara; and a Loch Ness monster photograph race and a three-legged kilt race in Scotland. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Scooby Doobies: * Tinker * Speed Buggy * Teen Angels ** Taffy Dare (no lines) ** Brenda Chance (no lines) ** Dee Dee Skyes * Babu * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Dum * Captain Caveman (no lines) * Blue Falcon (no lines) * Dynomutt (no lines) * Hong Kong Phooey (no lines) Yogi Yahooeys: * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear * Super Snooper * Wally Gator * Yakky Doodle * Grape Ape * Quick Draw McGraw (no lines) * Huckleberry Hound (no lines) * Doggie Daddy (no lines) * Augie Doggie (no lines) * Dixie (no lines) * Pixie (no lines) * Mr. Jinks (no lines) * Hokey Wolf (no lines) * Blabber Mouse (no lines) * Cindy Bear (no lines) Really Rottens: * Mrs. Creepley * Dread Baron * Mr. Creepley * Mumbly * Magic Rabbit * Great Fondoo * Dirty Dalton * Daisy Mayhem * Sooey Pig * Dinky Dalton * Dastardly Dalton * Orful Octopus (no lines) * Junior Creepley (no lines) Supporting characters: * Snagglepuss * Mildew Wolf Contests * Sahara Desert ** Dune Buggy Race *** Yogis: Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear (1st) *** Scoobys: Tinker and Speed Buggy (2nd) *** Rottens: Mrs. Creepley and Mumbly (3rd) ** Fill Up the Oasis Contest *** Scoobys: Babu and Teen Angels (1st) *** Yogis: Quick Draw McGraw, Wally Gator, Huckleberry Hound and Doggie Daddy (2nd) *** Rottens: Junior Creepley, Dirty Dalton, Great Fondoo and Magic Rabbit (3rd) * Scotland ** Loch Ness Monster Photograph Race *** Rottens: Daisy Mayhem and Sooey Pig (1st) *** Scoobys: Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo (0, They have the photography of Scooby-Doo) *** Yogis: Wally Gator and Snooper (0, They have the photography of girl from Hawaii) ** Three-legged Kilt Race *** Yogis: Grape Ape and Yakky Doodle (tie for first, got a 5-point-bonus as compensation for falling for a trick of the Rottens) *** Scoobys: Babu and Scooby-Dum (tie for first) *** Rottens: Orful Octopus and Mumbly (-75, lost points as penalties for running on a treadmill, forging a rulebook to pass the treadmill trick as a valid strategy, and using a false finish line to distract the Yogis) * Final score ** Yogis: 70 (gold) ** Scoobys: 65 (silver) ** Rottens: 20 (bronze) Locations * Sahara Desert * Scotland ** Loch Ness Notes/trivia * This episode marks the first of several things: ** The first official appearance of Cindy Bear, although she has no dialogue. ** Super Snooper and Yakky Doodle's first speaking roles. ** The first gold medal for the Yogi Yahooeys. * Scooby-Doo! And The Loch Ness Monster would question the canonocity of this episode since Scooby and Shaggy would've been able to confirm the existence of the Loch Ness Monster from meeting it in this episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Snagglepuss is drawn differently to his usual appearance throughout most of the episode especially in the opening scenes. * Before Babu and Scooby-Dum attempt to get back into the three-legged race after a setback, the latter's hat disappears. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * A preview depicts Scooby-Dum facing the Loch Ness Monster, but it was actually his cousin, Scooby-Doo, who encountered it. * During the Sahara Desert contests, members of each team appear and disappear sporadically. * The Teen Angels appear in the crowd cheering just after they're announced to take part in the "fill up the oasis well" contest. * The Announcer said that Creeply Jr. was going to compete with the Rottens but Mr. Creeply shows up instead. In other languages Home media * Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics: Volume 1 DVD. * Scooby-Doo! Laff-a-Lympics: Spooky Games DVD. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes